5-Aroyl-1-loweralkylpyrrole-2-acetic acids and salts thereof have been described in the literature as potent anti-inflammatory agents (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,826).
The nitrile-to-acid salt conversion described by the present invention has the advantage of faster reaction times over the prior art alkaline hydrolysis method. For example, the convesion of 5-(p-toluoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetonitrile to the corresponding acid salt form according to Examples III and IV hereinafter may be accomplished in about 51/2 hours as compared to about 18 hours for complete NaOH hydrolysis of the nitrile.